


Tricksters and Liars

by DaThornintheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: How to fill every plot hole in season 7 and 8 in under 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaThornintheNorth/pseuds/DaThornintheNorth
Summary: If HBO asked me to, this is how I would have saved this entire garbage season in under 5 mins ( literally how long it took me to write it.) It still would suck as an ending, but at least it makes more sense.





	Tricksters and Liars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonerys/gifts).



“Here boy, drink this.” Tormund held out the horn to him and Jon took it reluctantly; his nostrils smarting at the sour smell rising from it. “Better get used to it, none of that southern piss up here.”

Jon snorted and then took a long pull, eyes watering as the strong drink hit the back of his throat. It burned…but he deserved to burn. He passed the horn back to Tormund and went back to watching the sparks pop and burst above the fire pick.

Marla, the old freefolk woman went about her business, tending the stew that bubbled over the coals. The old crone had gotten it into her head that she could cure his dark moods by filling his belly to the brim and hadn’t let up for three moons since they’d left the wall far behind. Though, the farther he went north, the darker his moods became. He knew that Tormund worried he might throw himself over a cliff face, but he wouldn’t do that. He didn’t deserve it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden rustle of wings and then a black raven was perched on the rock next to him.

Jon smiled at the bird. It reminded him of Bran…maybe it even was Bran, checking up on him.

“Get away foul bird!” Screeched Marla. He waved her crude wooden ladle at the bird until it gave up its perch and flew back into the night.

“Why did you do that?” Jon asked, irritation rising inside of him.

“Why?” Marla said, turning back to her stew. “Don’t you know nothin’ boy? Ravens is nothin’ but tricksters and liars…always have been, always will be.”

Jon felt his eyes go wide. Tormund suddenly stood across the fire, his face horrified and Jon was sure it mirrored his own.

Somewhere in the dark, a Raven sang his song.

_King._

_King._

_King._


End file.
